


Gay song

by marcy_wu



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcy_wu/pseuds/marcy_wu
Summary: A gay song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Gay song

Gay

Gay

Gay gaygay

Gay

Give me your kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Gay


End file.
